Worse Then Better
by Selene la Luna
Summary: Things are getting worse in Sunnydale, but Xander wants to make things better for Spike. Written for the Slash Advent Calendar.


Title: Worse Then Better  
Author: Selene la Luna  
Email: darkmooneternal23@comcast.net  
Fandom: BtVS/AtS  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Category: Holiday, Angst, Sap  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to a bunch of people who aren't me. I'm just a fan, who in no way claims to own any of it, so don't sue.  
Distribution: My site -- forsaken-faith.net, Slash Advent Calendar. Anyone else, ask and ye shall receive.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Up to and including season 7 episode "Same Time, Same Place"  
Summary: Things are getting worse in Sunnydale, but Xander wants to make things better for Spike.  
Author's Notes: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar at www.kardasi.com. Flashbacks are in _italics_. Oh, and many thanks to my lovely beta, Min, without whom this wouldn't be fit for viewing. :) 

******** 

It had been a few months since Buffy had revealed to the other Scoobies that Spike was in the new high school's basement. Things had gotten steadily... worse. Xander snorted quietly to himself. Talk about an understatement. 

At first things seemed relatively calm, as far as Sunnydale was concerned. Spike had very little of his sanity left, but he still helped when he was needed. No major baddies had shown up yet, though they were all rather nervous about the whole "from beneath you, it devours" thing. Xander had, unbeknownst to the others, been visiting Spike nearly every day since he'd learned of the vampire's whereabouts. 

To be honest, he had been extremely worried about the blond. During the period when Spike had stayed in his basement, he and the vampire had bonded a bit. They would talk long into the night about everything and nothing. One of Xander's favorite topics had been Spike--or more accurately--his past. He'd told Xander countless stories about himself, beginning with William the Bloody Awful Poet, all through his time with Angelus, and all about Drusilla. Learning who Spike was, and even more being trusted with the knowledge, had given Xander a soft spot for him. 

Xander noticed several things immediately about Spike's insanity. First of all, even when Spike was at his worst, Xander could usually figure out what he was trying to say. He didn't know if it was because he knew so much about the vampire, or if it was because he was the only one who really tried to listen. It was probably a little bit of both. 

Secondly, whenever the vampire left the school basement to help them with the newest threat, he seemed a lot more coherent. Still not all there, of course (and with a newly installed soul Xander wasn't surprised) but he was better. Xander was instantly suspicious about that, and had tried to convince the others to let him get Spike out of the school before it did any more damage. He was certain the Hellmouth, if not some other demon in the vicinity, was worsening Spike's insanity the longer he remained there. 

He wasn't at all surprised when the others had refused the idea as stupid and unsafe. He was, however, extremely pissed off when they kept coming up with ways to keep him away from the school for the next week. There were only so many times within seven days that they could discover a book they needed him to get from Los Angeles. 

Unfortunately, his week away was enough time for things to go from bad to worse. When he finally managed to escape them and visit Spike, he had already determined he would take the blond with him no matter what his friends said. He found Spike huddled in a corner, silent and staring at nothing, with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs so he could pull them to his chest. He was rocking back and forth and continuously shaking his head 'no.' 

Xander had rushed to him and, after reassuring the vampire of who he was, tried to lead him up the stairs and out of the basement. 'Tried' being the key word, because Spike could go no further than the foot of the stairs. There seemed to be an invisible wall, much like the barrier that prevented vampires from entering homes, which absolutely wouldn't let Spike through. 

After calling the others and trying everything they could think of, they still couldn't get Spike out. All it did was make Xander angrier because the girls kept bitching about having to come over so late to help "the bleached loony." 

It finally occurred to Xander to ask Spike about it. Spike looked at him for a moment before saying calmly, "From beneath you, it devours." 

That scared Xander to no end, and he'd immediately called the girls over to tell them that their big evil, whatever "it" was, was keeping Spike in the basement. They'd finally decided to worry then, and the whole group had worked for another week trying to get Spike out. Nothing worked. 

The others gave up, and with no chance of Spike helping them in the near future, they abandoned him there without another thought. Xander was disgusted with them, so he avoided them entirely. It wasn't too hard to do since he spent most of his time in the school basement with Spike anyway. 

He practically lived down there with the vampire now, in a room he'd converted--with Spike's help--into a decent bedroom/living room. Spike had shown him other ways out of the school so he wouldn't get caught trespassing, and Xander only left occasionally for food or blood. He no longer even had to work, because out of the blue one day Spike had taken a piece of paper from him, written down an account number and access code, and he now had more money then he'd need in a lifetime. 

Spike hadn't spoken for over two months. 

Just a few days ago, Willow, Dawn and Buffy had come down to the basement. Apparently, it had finally occurred to them that if Xander wasn't at his apartment, which he still kept up for appearances sake, he would be with Spike. He absolutely refused to lead them to his and Spike's room, though, so the group met near the stairs. 

_Willow hesitantly spoke first. "I... I've missed you, Xander." _

Buffy quickly nodded in agreement and Dawn added, "We all have." 

"That's nice," he replied in a bored tone. He could see Spike, who was standing beside him, fighting a smirk. 

The red headed witch decided to try again. "Um... we've been doing some research about the... well, the evil thing. We haven't found much, but Giles called and said he's coming back to help." 

Xander stared at her without saying anything. 

"But we did find out something!" Dawn said hastily, desperate to interrupt the silence. "This thing, whatever it is, it's happening during the Spring Equinox." 

Again, Xander didn't respond, but he quickly filed that information away. He was now certain that he had to start his own research soon; there was no way he was relying on this bunch to keep them informed. 

Buffy put in uncertainly, "We think it wants to open the Hellmouth permanently." 

Xander rolled his eyes, but grinned when he heard Spike growl in annoyance. Grin still in place he told the girls, "Well, of course it wants to open the Hellmouth, Buffy. They all want to open the Hellmouth." 

The girls stood in silence for a few uncomfortable moments before Xander said, "If you're done, you can go." 

They looked warily from him to Spike and, seeing he had no intention of going anywhere, slowly turned and headed up the stairs. 

When they were gone, Xander turned to Spike and said, "I need to call Angel and find out what he knows first. Then I'll call Drusilla." 

Spike growled again at the mention of his grandsire, but stopped abruptly when Xander mentioned Drusilla. Xander smiled slightly as he turned and headed for their room, hearing Spike's footsteps behind him. 

It was very helpful that the L.A. gang no longer talked to the Scoobies. It was also good that Drusilla still loved her childe, and had a certain fondness for Xander, too. She'd called the phone Xander had installed in the basement within minutes of it being hooked up and thanked him for taking care of Spike when she couldn't. In conversations since she'd revealed she knew exactly how much he cared about Spike and said it was destined. Until he was certain of Spike's feelings, however, he chose to keep his mouth shut, much to Drusilla's displeasure. 

Xander had talked to both Angel and Drusilla since the meeting with the girls. Angel was apparently having related apocalyptic problems in Los Angeles, and Drusilla had only said the stars were telling her to return to Sunnydale and she'd be back by the next new moon. 

It was now Christmas Eve, and like on a Christmas several years ago there was snow on the ground. Xander was spending the evening watching Spike watch the Christmas tree he'd brought into the basement and they'd decorated together. The multi-colored lights twinkled on and off in time with soft music, and Spike appeared fascinated with them. Xander was fascinated with the way the lights altered the shadows that played over Spike's face. 

He hadn't gotten Spike a gift, but he already knew what he would give him, and now seemed as good a time as any. 

"Spike," Xander called softly to get the blond's attention. 

Spike turned to look at him and Xander stood and made his way over to where he sat on the plush rug in front of the tree. After studying him for a moment, Xander moved closer and tilted his head to the side, revealing a smooth column of pale skin. 

The vampire looked startled, instantly beginning to back away, but Xander reached out and used a gentle grip at the nape of Spike's neck to pull him back. He lowered Spike's mouth to his neck, and wrapped his other arm around the blond's waist to bring him closer. Feeling cool lips pressed against his pulse, Xander shivered slightly and Spike brought his arms up to wrap around the younger man's back. 

Xander could have sworn he heard a whispered 'thank you' before fangs bit sharply into his neck. He groaned at the sudden pain, but the sound turned into a moan of pleasure as Spike began sucking on the wound to draw his blood out. Never in his life would Xander be able to describe the feeling of knowing that he was giving Spike life by allowing him to draw the blood from himself. It was the most amazing, awe-inspiring and erotic thing he'd ever felt. 

When Spike pulled away a few moments later, languidly licking the marks on his neck, Xander said in a tired but sated voice, "Merry Christmas, love." 

fin 


End file.
